The Carnation
by PurpleTides
Summary: Santana walked out of the school to clear her head, she ended up on the football field to find Quinn Fabray laying on the ground with a carnation in her hand. Quinntana, Quinn/Santana, Femslash.


**Summary: Santana walks out to the football field to try and clear her head and meets Quinn laying on the grass with a carnation in her hand. Quinn and Santana have been hanging out over the summer and Quinn has fallen for Santana, but does Santana love her back? **

**Set after season 2. I don't own anything and I don't have a beta!  
>Based on Katherine Mansfield's short story Carnation. <strong>

Santana walked slowly towards the football fields, she craved to get away from the bustling halls at McKinley. She no longer wanted her eyes to meet Brittany's, she no longer wanted to hold Karofsky's sweaty hand and she no longer wanted her eyes to land on Quinn Fabray. Quinn. Lucy. The girl who she had fallen for over the summer. Lucy Quinn Fabray, who she was now watching hold a carnation to her lips and slowly bring it down her chest and back up. Quinn was laying on the grass and Santana was screaming a her feet to stop them from walking towards Quinn, however, Santana found herself laying next to her.  
>"Nice flower." Santana remarked, gazing into Quinn's blue eyes.<br>"A divine flower." Quinn answered bringing the flowers to her lips and then running it down Santana's bronze neck, Santana almost moaned. "Roses are beautiful." Quinn carried on. "But Carnations are just...words can't describe."  
>"Such a poet." Santana smirked.<br>"Do you not like my Carnation?" Quinn asked pouting as she drew the flower up and down her chest.  
>"I love it." Santana said huskily grasping for the Carnation.<p>

Quinn let Santana hold the flower and shivered as Santana ghosted the flower all over Quinn's body. Quin smiled as Santana moved beside her, she was now laying on her side so she could watch Quinn's reaction. Santana's eyes were dark yet Quinn could see the spark of love in them. Since New York, Quinn hadn't been able to forget how Santana had held her as she had cried. Quinn soon realised that she did in fact feel something more than friendship and the occasional burst of annoyance for the dark haired goddess. Quinn loved her and she was sure Santana felt at least something for her. They had spent the summer together getting over both Brittany and Finn and she had fallen for the girl.  
>"Santana." Quinn stated as Santana ran the flower over Quinn's body once again.<br>"Yes Quinnie?" Santana grinned.  
>"Would you look after my flower?" Quinn smirked.<br>"Errr what?" Santana said stilling the flower on Quinn's thigh.  
>"Would. You. Look. After. My. Flower?" Quinn asked again, moving to cup Santana's cheek.<br>"Quinn?" Santana questioned again but this time more seriously however, soon stopped speaking and thinking all together when Quinn moved her head so their lips met.  
>"Quinn?" Santana broke the kiss.<br>"Shut up Lopez and kiss me." Quinn growled, kissing her once again. This kiss was passionate and loving and neither girl wanted it to stop.

This is how Emma Pillsbury found them, Santana laying almost on top of Quinn and them kissing softly. A Carnation in Santana's hand, not a petal had fallen from it.  
>"Girls?" Emma said softly while blushing. "I'm going to have to ask you to stop." Both girls broke apart and both blushed seeing Emma, but neither stopped smiling.<br>"Sorry." Santana muttered, standing up and offering Quinn her hand without the Carnation.  
>"It's okay girls." Emma smiled lightly but still looking awkward. "You really should be inside studying."<br>"We just needed some fresh air." Quinn's soft voice ended with a gaze and a smile at Santana.  
>"Maybe you should both go inside now and study?" Emma suggested.<br>"Yeah." Santana said. "We's be going back in." She grinned.  
>"Your grammar is horrific." Quinn stated as all three of them walked back into the high school.<br>"You love it." Santana smirked.  
>"No." Quinn stated. "I love you."<br>"Same thing." Santana smirked. "You's be loving me, you's be loving my grammar."  
>"Girls?" Miss Pillsbury questioned.<br>"Yes Miss Pillsbury." Santana and Quinn said.  
>"Congratulations on your new relationship." She smiled. "Remember that people may not see your love as normal but it is...the glee club will always stand by you also."<br>"Thanks Miss P, but we won't be telling them until we are ready." Santana stated.  
>"I have to go now." Miss Pillsbury smiled. "Goodbye girls."<br>"Goodbye Miss P." Quinn and Santana smiled.

The girls walked into the library and sat down. Quinn watched as Santana played with the Carnation. Santana gazed at Quinn and felt the worry radiating off of her.  
>"What's wrong Q?" Santana said reaching for the girls hand.<br>"What happens when Brittany finds out San, when they all find out?" Quinn said softly.  
>"You mean...am I going to run away?" Santana said looking away.<br>"I'm sorry San." Quinn said her eyes filling with tears.  
>"Q...I.." Santana suddenly smiled holding up the Carnation. "I'm going to look after my Carnation."<br>"You will?" Quinn smiled softly.  
>"I will always look after my beautiful, indescribable Carnation." Santana moved her hand up to stroke Quinn's face.<br>"I love you Santana Renee Lopez." Quinn smiled.  
>"I's be loving you right back." Santana smirked. "Lucy Quinn Fabray."<br>"Way to ruin the moment Lopez." Quinn grinned and rolled her eyes.  
>"I love you, I love my Carnation." Santana smiled softly and blushed.<p>

The two stayed like that until they departed for class, Santana still with the Carnation in her hand and Quinn in the other. Quinn had gazed over at Santana and taken the Carnation back and placed it in the front of Santana's top, only muttering _"A __souvenirs__ tend__re m'amore." _Quinn and Santana walked out of the school hours later, hand in hand and maybe not into the sunset but into a beautiful equivalent...each other.

The End.

**I love reviewers :) They get cookies. Translate btw: A tender souvenir my love :)**


End file.
